


None (All) of Your Business

by heyjayyay



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AND GAY, Architect Clarke, Banter, CEO Lexa, Clexa, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Teasing, They're both so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9744842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjayyay/pseuds/heyjayyay
Summary: When Lexa Woods first started working, she was determined, driven, and ready to take on anyone that stood in her way. Now, after seven years of climbing up the corporate ladder, the newly appointed CEO is about to embark on her next endeavor for Trigeda Brands. The company's financial stability has the flexibility to do so. It should be simple, right? Wrong. Especially when the person designing the newest branch office just so happens to be a long-time, personal friend of hers; Clarke Griffin, Washington DC's brightest triple threat. Clarke is an artist with a cunning smiling and deft hands, a graphic designer with a keen eye for shapes and angles, and an architect with a sharp intuition for knowing exactly what to say to reduce the normally stoic business woman into a stuttering fool. In fact, she'd been doing it for years now. Oh! Did she fail to mention that she and Clarke are dating? So yeah, there’s that...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a oneshot for the Clexa Valentine's Day event that pikaorb organized but had to rush through it at the end. Special shoutout to Raina! Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/1232044112/playlist/60Sod4itISVd7huiq745py

Lexa resists the urge to fidget as the head of the finance department, continues to spew out numbers, pointing her laser with swift, quick motions. Green eyes follow the red dot on the projector with a sense of anxious impatience. She glares at the speck of light. It teases her, as though she’s a cat chasing the beam mindlessly across the floor of the conference room she’s been trapped in for the last hour or so.

“Ms. Woods?” Indra takes her narrowed gaze as a sign of disapproval.

Lexa leans back in her chair at the head of the table, crossing one leg over the other as she runs the calculations in her head.

She props her elbows on each armrest and rotates the Bentley pen in her fingertips once, schooling her face to absolute neutrality, pausing thoughtfully. All 12 sets of eyes on the advisory board are on her, silently anticipating the verdict.

“Continue.” She finally nods, waving her hand in dismissal.

As much as she wants to bolt out of the room and back to her office, this was an important meeting that she needed to be present for, regardless of the fact that it had already gone twenty minutes over the scheduled time and was now running into her lunch break.

They continue for ten more minutes before she finally dismisses the group with a concluding “make it so, ‘thanking them for their patience and undivided attention,

She glances at her watch. 12:32 pm.  _Shit_.

She had promised Clarke to call during her lunch hour, which technically should have started 32 minutes ago.

‘I have something exciting to tell you!’ The blonde had texted her earlier that morning.

Unfortunately, Lexa had been on a conference call with their investors overseas but quickly shot back a text promising to call at lunch, something that happened quite often between the two. In times of high stress or when she felt overwhelmed with work, 12:00 pm to 1:00 pm practically served as her salvation. 

Lexa was aware that Clarke was one of the contenders seriously being considered for a rather expansive project. She had assured her girlfriend that there wasn’t a person out there that could do the job better, despite not knowing any the details.

But she knew Clarke. They had grown up together. They went to the same college, though Clarke was always more of the artistic type, focusing on extracurricular activities like art, theater, and creating writing while Lexa had gravitated more towards the math and social studies academia.

Despite their differences in interest, their interest in each other had outweighed the minor details. As graduation came around, there was no denying their feelings and mutual attraction. And the thought of being apart had practically torn her heart in two.

Though Lexa didn’t always understand the differences in line strokes versus brush strokes, and international relations typically put Clarke to sleep, they both tried their best to understand each other’s passions. And most of all, each other. That was enough.

She carries herself with poise as she weaves through the interwoven cubicles. If anyone notices that her heels hit the floor with more speed than normal, stepping just a little bit quicker, they don’t question it.

When she first came to Trigeda Brands, the company culture was brutal, if not even somewhat abrasive. Lexa had stood her ground though, going head to head against colleagues with decades of experience over her own. The day she proved Nia Azegda wrong had earned her incredible bouts of respect from her more tenured coworkers, Indra included.

She prides herself in slowly rebuilding the company culture so that it balanced on the line of incredibly professional, genuinely welcoming, and respect for the individual, not his or her position; values that her predecessors didn’t all hold.

She continues on until she reaches her floor, finally approaching the area that the interns are assigned to. One of the first changes she implemented when she became CEO was to relocate the young college students to the top two floors, situating the right outside the doors of upper management. They may not have a lot of experience under their belts, but Lexa was wise. She recognized potential and knew the importance of immersing the upcoming generation into the business. Nurture them, tutor them, guide them; not just send them on coffee runs.

“Aden.” She beckons as she passes.

“Yes ma’am?” The promising intern pivots in his wheeled chair eagerly at being addressed by the CEO.

“Not taking your full hour again?”  She quirks a brow, tilting her chin.

“Oh.” The boy’s expression falters slightly under her scrutiny. “No, ma’am.” He says apologetically, shrinking into himself.

She softens her gaze.

“You remind me of myself.” She shakes her head fondly at the memories. “Always working.”

“I just want to learn, ma’am.” He answers honestly. “Plus, I have student loans to pay.”

Lexa chuckles. “Believe me, I appreciate it.” She praises. “And I know that the financial aid system is flawed, but you’ve got to remember, life about more than just surviving.” She lectures, using the wise words her girlfriend had been known to use when she would lose herself in the stress of her job.

He nods, fingers itching at his side and she can tell he’s resisting the urge to take notes. She resists the urge to smile fondly at him and instead assigns him a task instead.

“But since you aren’t going out for lunch like the rest of them, I’m going to put you in charge of making sure no one disturbs me during my own lunch break.” She delegates. “Think you can handle it?”

“Yes.” He nods vehemently. “Absolutely!”

“Good.” She replies, and the fond smile makes it way to her face despite herself. “I’ll be finished at one.” She informs before rounding the corner to her office. Aden turns back to his computer, opening another unread email, eyes scanning the screen as his fingers hover over the keys, ever ready to start typing.

She steps inside the room before pivoting.

“And what did I tell you about calling me ‘ma’am?” She pokes her head out back from behind the door, causing the unsuspecting boy to jump slightly. Her lips tilt to the side, pulled up with the faintest hint amusement.

“Right.” He blushes sheepishly. “Sorry ma’am.” He freezes, correcting himself. “I mean, Lexa.”

“If you want me to hire you after graduation, you better stop making me feel like I’m 75 years old.” She teases.

“Sorry, Lexa.” He apologies again, addressing her by first name without hesitation.

“Better.” She nods, finally shutting the door behind her.

Now, hidden in the safety of her office, Lexa allows herself to decompress, shoulders relaxing as she reaches into the top right drawer of her large mahogany desk, retrieving her phone.

When the screen lights up, she’s immediately met with her girlfriend’s ocean blue eyes; eyes Lexa swears she’ll never get tired of drowning in, even after years of officially dating.

Before that, it had taken two more years of Lexa being unable to work up the courage to ask the gorgeous blonde out, despite spending endless hours in each other’s company. Clarke had finally had enough, cornering her in the bathroom during one of their many nights together, pulling the toothbrush from Lexa’s hand, tossing it onto the sink before kissing her so hard that her knees went weak. Clarke had caught her; she always did, before  _demanding_  that Lexa be her girlfriend.

She still gets butterflies thinking about it.

She navigates to her contacts, pulling up her favorites. Her stomach takes another leap as she selects Clarke’s name, a selfie of the two set as the blonde’s contact photo.

In the picture, Clarke’s chin is resting on her shoulder, one arm outstretched as she holds the phone out, the other, out of the shot, wrapped around Lexa’s waist from behind. While Clarke is beaming at the camera, Lexa’s attention is focused elsewhere, specifically, on the girl’s smiling lips, head turned to the side and pure adoration on her face. She had uselessly gotten lost in the woman holding her waist and phone that she hadn’t even been able to take the photo herself. To be fair though, Clarke  _did_ have a better eye for photography and lighting; things of the like.

“Took you long enough. I only have a few minutes before I have to head over to my next client.”

“I thought you said at breakfast that you had a free afternoon.” Lexa furrows a brow.

“That was before I got a rather important phone call.” The blonde sing-songs, dangling the news in front of her.

“Did you get it?” Lexa’s asks, excited for the blonde’s prospect of a new job.

“I did!” Clarke chirps and Lexa hears the telltale sound of pens being dumped across the table.

Clarke was probably choosing which colors to associate with the new client. At first, her chaotic way of organizing notes and important information had irritated Lexa to no end. Her notebook was filled with colors, doodle-filled margins, and stick notes placed  _everywhere._ And she really did mean  _everywhere._

But it had been those same quirks that made her slowly fall in love with the blonde during their many late nights in the campus library, cuddling on the floor of the stacks with rainbow pens scattered around them, flash cards long forgotten, lips attached, and fingers combing through tangled hair under the guise of good study habits and black coffees. (No sugar.)

“I’m so proud of you, love.” She coos. “I knew you’d get it. You’re brilliant, Clarke.”

Her girlfriend hums appreciatively on the end of the line. “Thank you, babe.” She replies softly, and the brunette can just picture the way Clarke is biting her lip right now, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

“So,” Lexa prompts. “What do you know about them?” She asks, taking a genuine interest in the blonde’s latest assignment.

“Actually,” A new burst of energy emits from the blonde and Lexa can feel it, even from the other side of town. “Not much. It’s a private project right now and they’re very secretive about it. I’ve only communicated with their third party construction firm to work out the timeline. But I have no clue what their budget constraints are or anything like that. I’m supposed to meet with the big dogs later this week. At least, I hope.”

“Ahh.” Lexa shifts, drumming her fingertips against the desk. “Well, if you’re not too busy with your suit and tie hotshots, can I make you dinner tonight to celebrate?” She shouldn’t be nervous. They  _live_  together for Christ sake.

“I’d like that.” Clarke responds. “But only if I get to have dessert as well.” She propositions, tone suddenly dripping with seduction. Lexa audibly gulps at the sultry change in Clarke’s voice.

“Of... of course.” She obliges. “Anything you want.”

“I want you.” The blonde replies bluntly. “On the kitchen table. That suit you were wearing today was  _so_  sexy.” Clarke practically purrs into the phone.  

Lexa’s jaw drops as her brain short circuits. She takes a moment to realize just how lucky she is. Not only for the blonde on the other line, but also for the fact that she didn’t put her phone on speaker, as she sometimes did. Because honestly, fuck her girlfriend! But also,  _Fuck!_ Her girlfriend.

“Lex?” She hears Clarke’s bubbling laughter in her ear, the taunting seductress façade quickly falling away. “You still with me?”

“Umm, yeah.” She shakes her head. “I’m still here.”

“Alright, baby.” The blonde chuckles. “I’ve got to head out. But I’ll call you on my way home?”

“Yes, please.” Lexa nods, though Clarke can’t see. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Clarke responds back. “Go back to being a corporate tycoon.”

“I’m not a tycoon.” Lexa rolls her eyes.

“Fine. A rac-coon then.” The blonde teases.

“Shut up!” Lexa grumbles, blushing despite trying to sound stringent. “It was one time. And I was caught off guard.” She defends, recalling how she had almost gotten into a fight with a wild, and potentially rabid, raccoon during a camping trip that she and the blonde had taken together.

The call ends with the sound of Clarke’s infection laughter and Lexa finds herself slumping into her chair, smiling dumbly to herself until the end of her break.

At 1:00 pm promptly on the dot, there’s a knock on her door and she sighs.  _Back to the grind._

“Enter.” She summons.

Her assistant, Anya comes through the doorway, a stack of papers neatly decked in a manila folder.

“Yes, Anya?” She inquires, straightening in her seat.

“Turning Aden into your personal assistant again, I see.” The woman muses.

Lexa releases a puff of breath, laughing through her nose. No one would ever top Anya, and they both know it. But she plays along anyway.

“You never know. He’s the brightest of bunch and I’m pretty sure the second he graduates, his application will be on my desk.” She cocks a brow challengingly.

“Over my dead body.” Anya deadpans.

 Lexa chuckles, tutting lightly. “What is it that you needed?”

“Indra is meeting with the facilities and design team to present our contract of intent for new building.” The blonde informs. “She wants to know if you have time in your schedule this afternoon to accompany her.”

“She couldn’t ask herself?” The brunette questions. “Besides, I thought I told her to handle it.”

 “Aden turned her away ten minutes ago.” Anya shrugs. “I saw her in passing and she asked me to relay the message.” Lexa cranes her neck, looking just passed her assistant’s waist at the boy typing diligently. “She seemed kind of grumpy.” The blonde smirks.

“Like I said,  _very_  promising, that one.” Lexa laughs, expression mirroring that of the blonde’s.

“Also, Indra’s already taken care of the logistics, but she still can’t move forward until you to sign off on the overall project. You know, CEO approval and all.” Anya shrugs. “Might as well go with her and get out of this shitty office.” The blonde scrunches her nose.

Normally Lexa would give her a slap-on-the-wrist warning for swearing in front of the interns, but she had to agree. Their current building wasn’t outdated by any means, but the “feel” of it just wasn’t right. They were expanding rapidly and things were starting to get crowded. But that’s why they were building a new office to help accommodate the new assets.

“This shitty office employs you.” Lexa challenges lightly. She knows the woman’s sharp words were all in jest. . “And you love your shitty boss.”

“Debatable.” Anya kids.

Lexa rolls her eyes, adjusting her watch. “I think I can squeeze it in.” She proposes, getting back to business when she notes that her calendar is empty. “What time is her meeting?”

“In an hour at the café across from the property site.” Anya holds out the folder, allowing Lexa to skim its contents. There’s a contract for land ownership, a brief list of prospective rooms, amenities, and other requirements.

She debates it for a minute. Her initial plan had been to go home early to meet with her girlfriend, but Clarke’s client had derailed those plans.

“Sure. Tell Indra I’ll meet her in the lobby.”

Anya rolls her eyes. “You know, you can also just tell her yourself.” She nods her head towards the landline phone on her desk.

Lexa snorts. “Why do I keep you around?”

“Because I would literally kill a person for you.” Anya answers, not missing a beat.

“Why are you always so intense?” Lexa laughs. The blonde simply shrugs, returning to her own cubicle just outside of Lexa’s office, overseeing the interns. Lexa picks up her phone, dialing Indra’s extension.

\---

An hour later finds Lexa and Indra waiting at the café. Lexa has a tablet out in case she needs to take a few notes, but is determined to let Indra lead the meeting.

The CEO laces her fingers together, resting her chin atop her fist, elbows propped on the edge of the table. She allows a small stream of steam to rise from the cup she’s created a bridge over with her arms, warming the palm of her hand.

“It’s 2:03. Their representative is late.” Indra grunts, eyes scanning the expanse of the café window for what Lexa can only guess is their point of contact. “Tardiness is unacceptable.”

“It’s the city, Indra.” Lexa says coolly, not bothering to start a fuss just yet. “Give them another minute. Whoever it is probably just got caught in traffic.”

“It is not rush hour.” The woman rejects. “Inexcusable.”

Lexa snickers. “You are relentless. Where did you say they were from again?”

“Skyline Design.” Indra replies just as a breathless “Sorry I’m late the traffic was...” is heard from behind Lexa’s back.

The brunette’s eyes widen at the recognition of the name she’s seen plastered on numerous business cards scattered around her apartment. She stiffens, turning to face the breathless and breathtaking woman in front of her.

“Oh.” Clarke squeaks in surprise. Lexa’s back had been to her and judging by how large her eyes had gotten, Lexa knows the blonde is just as unprepared as she is. “Bab-“ She catches herself before the pet name slips and all sense of professionalism gets thrown out the window.

“Umm,” Her eyes rake over the brunette. “Wow. Uhh, hi!”

It’s the suit. Lexa  _knows_  it’s the suit. She could barely get out the door this morning with it on. Clarke’s pupils dilate slightly and the brunette knows that her girlfriend is probably thinking the same thing she is. It takes a moment for both of them properly process the coincidence and recompose themselves.

“Do you know each other?” Indra inquires, butting in.

There’s a flash of uncertainty that graces Clarke’s blue eyes. No wonder why Clarke hadn’t known it was for her company. Lexa had told Indra to handle it quietly, and she did. She should have known. Indra was fiercely loyal, almost to a fault. If she was sworn to secrecy, there was no way anyone would have been able to guess it was for Trigeda Brands. And plus, the pair had always kept their relationship private, separating work from pleasure. Not that she was ashamed; they just never really crossed paths. Until now.

 Lexa quickly recovers, taking a hold of the conversation.

“Clarke Griffin, yes,” She pretends to recall, brushing the recollection of the naked blonde in her bed from earlier that day to the back of her mind. “It’s nice to see you again. It’s been...”

“A while.” Clarke supplies, taking her cue.

“How did you two meet?” Indra asks, completely unaware of their coded conversation.

“We went to college together.” Lexa replies.

“Among other things.” Clarke smirks. Lexa knows that tone. But she can’t scold her girlfriend, not in front of the department head. So she just nods in agreement while Clarke smiles in feigned innocence.

“Yes, among other things.” Lexa confirms.

“So, Clarke.” Indra thankfully interrupts, gesturing to the third seat between the two of them. “We have prepared some paperwork in anticipation of your potential design.”

Lexa nods, taking the backseat to allow Indra to facilitate. This also allows her to carefully sneak glances at her girlfriend, who is leaning in, hunching slightly over the papers as the older woman uses her own Bentley to point out certain areas of the negotiation.

The brunette listens intently, until she grows bored of the discussion. Indra was highly attentive to detail, which was appreciated 99% of the time. Unfortunately for Lexa, this was that 1% of the time when it was not.

“So, Ms. Woods?” The blonde says, face contorting at how uncomfortable the words sound coming out of her mouth. Lexa clenches her jaw to keep from laughing, knowing that Clarke is probably picturing her mother at the moment.

“Lexa is fine.” She corrects and she feels Clarke’s foot slowly graze her calf in thanks.

“Lexa,” The blonde says again. “Do you have any additional concerns regarding the building?”

Lexa purses her lips for show, sifting through her thoughts.

“Just one.” She says finally.

“Where do you work out of right now?” She inquires. She sees the way Clarke’s brows twitch together, it’s minor, but after growing up with someone, she quickly picked up on even the most miniscule nuances.

 “I simply ask because it seems as though your office is quite far from our headquarters, as well as this new site.”

“Uhh, I usually work remotely.” The blonde replies, blue eyes meeting hers. _What are you doing?_ She can see the question behind Clarke’s crystalline orbs.

“I have a proposition for you, Ms. Griffin.” Lexa says. Clarke raises a brow at the name and Lexa smirks, unfazed.

“Ms. Griffin,” she begins again, fighting to remain impassive when she feels Clarke kick her lightly in the shin under the table. “Would you consider working from our office? Your current location is less than ideal, and should we need you in an instance, fighting DC traffic is rather unpredictable.”

Clarke presses her lips together and Lexa can see the effort it takes for her to not just crack up at the suggestion.

“I will have to think it over and potentially run it by my staff.” She finally replies.

“Of course.” Lexa nods. “But I do think it could be mutually beneficial.” She offers.

Clarke taps her shin again at the innuendo. Lexa takes a sip of her coffee, hiding her grin behind the cup.

Indra leans in, taking the break as a dramatic pause.

“I think it serve us all well if you were able to observe our current office space, get a feel for the atmosphere, how we work, our corporate culture and our general likeness.”

“Oh,” Clarke nods along, eyes twinkling in entertainment. “I see. That way I can cater the design more specifically to your _needs._ ”

“Precisely.” She says shortly.

“Like I said,” the blonde shrugs. “I’ll think it over.”

“That’s all I ask.” Lexa presses her fingertips together as the two lock eyes in a hold, daring the other to break character. The CEO is certain she’s going to win, until Clarke narrows her eyes, slowly licking her lip, her body angled just enough that Indra can’t see what she’s doing.

Lexa tears her eyes away.

“Well,” She clears her throat. “I think we have everything we need here.” She concludes. “I will have Indra finalize the paperwork and we will see you in the office next week once the project is realized.”

“I said I’d think it over.” Clarke challenges.

“Ahh,” Lexa smirks. “But I think you’re a very wise businesswoman yourself. I’m certain you’ll be there.”

\---

When Lexa returns to the apartment, a half hour after her girlfriend, she neatly places her briefcase in the study, finding her the blonde sitting at her desk. A few papers are scattered around her and her hair is tied up in a messy bun, a pencil stuck into the strands for convenience. Lexa smiles fondly as she approaches the woman, who’s so engrossed in her work that she doesn’t even notice Lexa’s presence until the brunette places a kiss in greeting upon her temple.

“How was the rest of your day?” Lexa asks, referring to any of the events that may have occurred between their meeting at the café until now.

“Well,” The blonde tilts her head up, jutting out her lips expectantly. Lexa indulges it instantly. Lips magnetically finding the artist’s in a chaste kiss before pulling back. She finds a small area of clear desk space, leaning comfortably against the surface without disrupting the blonde’s process.

“I met with one of my new clients. The one with the big corporate project.”

“Oh,” Lexa quirks a brow. _Playful Clarke has come out to play_. “And how did that go?”

“Good.” Clarke beams. “Really good actually. The CEO even invited me to start working from their office.”

“I see.” The brunette says, crossing her arms thoughtfully. “And is he nice?”

“Actually, _she_ was very nice.” Clarke smirks, pulling Lexa closer by the silk tie around her neck.

She narrows her gaze in false scrutiny.

“Is she now?” She asks the question rhetorically. “Should I be worried about our relationship?”

“Maybe.” The blonde toys. “She _is_ pretty hot. She was wearing this dark navy suit with a perfectly matching silk tie and perfectly pressed white shirt.” Clarke’s eyes darken as she continues to describe Lexa’s outfit, deft fingers trailing up the expansion on the soft material.

Lexa chuckles. Clarke had ironed her shirt for her that morning while she was in the shower.

“And when I was sitting between her and the financial planner,” The blonde continues, slowly undoing the knot of Lexa’s tie. “I couldn’t stop thinking about how good she smelled.”

The CEO’s pupils practically turn black at the huskiness of her girlfriend’s voice.

“God, and her _eyes_.” Clarke leans in into their lips are just millimeters apart. “They’re like a mixture of emerald, jade, and forest green all combined.” She continues, index finger reaching out to trace along Lexa’s bottom lip. “It makes me so hot just thinking about them, imagining them staring at me while I…”

Lexa doesn’t let her finish before surging forward, their mouths colliding hungrily together.

\---

After a dinner, dessert, and well, _dessert_ , the two are lying naked in their bed, curves pressed against curves, heat pressed against heat. Clarke’s head is resting on Lexa’s chest, at least half of her weight on the brunette’s body as she drapes one leg around her waist.

“So, are you sure you’re okay with this?” The architect asks. “We aren’t violating some sort of conflict of interest clause that you have?”

“I can assure you, love, that I am more than capable of separating feelings from duty.” Lexa promises.

“Duty.” The blonde giggles, childishly.

“You’re so immature.” The brunette. clicks her tongue, rolling her eyes.

“Says the woman who still likes to watch Disney.” Clarke teases.

“That’s different.” The CEO defends. “Disney movies teach you morals and life lessons. It helps make me a better leader.”

“Oh yeah.” Clarke cocks a brow impishly. “And what about the shows like Pokemon?”

“That…”Lexa pauses. “Well, I just watch that when there’s nothing else on.”

“Sure.” The blonde scoffs. “Whatever you say.” She mutters before coyly making eye contact with the brunette. “Team Mystic is shit anyway.”

Lexa glares. “Take it back.”

“No.” The blonde defies playfully.

The brunette runs her fingers up and down the naked woman’s sides in retaliation.

“Yes!” Lexa insist, relentlessly tickling her girlfriend’s ribs.

“No! Team Valor is so much better!” Clarke laughs, bubbling and infectious.

“Valor is shit!” Lexa laughs back. “Take it back!”

“Never!” Clarke argues.

Lexa quickly moves to straddle the squirming blonde, flipping their position.

“Say it!” She demands and Clarke finally caves. (Sort of)

“Fine. Mystic doesn’t suck.” The blonde relents. “But I still like Team Valor.”

“I’ll accept that.” The CEO laughs, rolling off of her girlfriend. “You alright, love?” She asks, caressing the area she had just been tickling, peppering a trail of soft kisses down Clarke’s stomach. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

The blonde’s eyes soften. “No, baby.” She shakes her head. “I’m fine.” She assures, holding out her arm, patting the space right above her chest with her left hand.

Lexa crawls into her, resting her ear against the blonde’s heart, taking a moment to listen to the strong and steady beat.

“You sure you’re alright with me working for you?” Clarke asks again.

“I am if you are.” Lexa says, tilting her chin up to properly face the artist; her cheek pressed against the side of Clarke’s breast.

The blonde looks at her contently, nodding once.

“Besides, you’ll only be there for the beginning until things pick up. I’m sure you won’t have to be around for the entirety of the build out.” She reasons. “And if you feel uncomfortable at any time, I can distance myself as much as you need me to and have Indra handle things the way she already has been.” Lexa assures.

“Okay.” Clarke smiles. "So what color scheme are we thinking?"

"Blue." Lexa replies automatically. "Well, black and white, obviously we have to stick with the corporate standard. But definitely needs to have blue."

"Yeah, why's what?" The blonde probes. 

"I think you already know." The brunette teases, kissing her on the nose.

"You're right. I do nose." The blonde laughs at her own joke. Lexa can't help but laugh along. 

“Alright.” The brunette grins back. “Then it’s settled.”

\---

Lexa should have known. After years of getting distracted by the blonde in school, she _really_ should have known better.

Clarke, it seems, was particularly good at making her completely forget everything important. This was, in part, because Clarke herself was the most important thing in Lexa’s life, but that’s not the point.

The point is that Lexa spends more time taking detours and stumbling over herself on the way to the coffee machine just because she wants an excuse to check out her girlfriend sitting both adorably and incredibly attractively in one of the cubicles just down the hall.

_So much for separating feelings from duty._

Clarke had only been at the office for a week, and Lexa’s resolve was slowly crumbling.

By week three, all bets were off as she found herself with the office door locked, and the blonde pinned up against the desk, lip between her teeth as she bites back moans desperately trying to escape from her mouth.

“Lex-ah!” Clarke gasps as Lexa swipes her tongue over the blonde’s exposed neck. “If you keep doing that, we’re going to get caught.”

“Hush, love.” Lexa moves to silence her with her mouth instead. “You’re the one that need to practice some self-control.” She breaths against the blonde’s lips.

“Oh yeah?” The blonde bucks her hips, and Lexa knows she’s made a grave mistake. Clarke quickly switches their positions, groping the brunette through her iron-pressed shirt, no doubt wrinkling the material in the process.

“Clarke!” Lexa attempts to scold, but it comes out as more of a whimper than anything.

“Shh.” The artist mocks. “Practice some self-control.”

“It’s…lunch…hour…” Lexa pants. “No one… but Aden… is… here….right now.”

Clarke chuckles. “Let’s keep it that way.” She rasps, threading her fingers into Lexa’s chestnut waves, blunt nails scratching lightly against her scalp. “Besides, I haven’t had lunch yet.” The blonde says seductively. “And I’m ready to eat.” She husks in Lexa’s ears.

The brunette shudders out a moan in response, watching her girlfriend slowly start to unbutton her blouse.

\---

The meeting has already begun when Clarke finally walks into the room, tip-toeing along the wall in an attempt to be discrete in her entrance. Lexa’s eyes find her immediately though. When Clarke was in the room, the blonde was always the only person Lexa saw.

 She smirks.

“And then Clarke will handle the rest.” She quips as the blonde freezes in place. “Good meeting everyone.”

A few of her colleagues chuckle at her rare display of humor.

“I what?” Clarke eyes widen.

Lexa smirks cheekily at the blonde before addressing the room. “Well, it looks like Clarke of the Skyline Design team has finally decided to grace us with her presence.” She announces.

The blonde barely narrows her eyes, but Lexa still picks up on the contrived anger.

“Please,” she gestures to the only open seat, which happens to be situated right next to her. “Join us.”

“Roan was actually just about to present some ideas on how we could cut overhead costs by utilizing a more open-spaced concept for both physical seating and mental collaboration. Roan, if you will.” She waves a hand at the man who stands by the monitor, clearing his throat.

“I can’t believe you.” Clarke leans in, whispering harshly, but still quiet enough that only Lexa can hear.  “You’re the reason I was late in the first place.”  

“Your hair is still tangled.” Lexa simply shoots back, never taking her eyes off Roan’s Powerpoint.

“And whose fault is that?” Clarke accuses, running her fingers through her hair.

“Yours.” The CEO retorts sheepishly, stomach flipping as she catches the scent of Clarke’s shampoo. “I told you not to wear that top this morning. You didn’t listen.”

“I told you to take out the garbage last night. _You_ didn’t listen.” Clarke argues back.

Lexa chuckles. “We’ll finish this discussion later.” She replies, straightening back in her seat.

She focuses mainly on Roan’s presentation, but her gaze still manages to drift occasionally over to the blonde, who is busy drawing caricatures of Roan in various unflattering moments of speech. Lexa resists the urge to chuckle. She has half a mind to scold her girlfriend for being unprofessional, but the drawings are actually pretty good so instead, she allows her girlfriend some leniency, diverting her attention to the rest of her coworkers around the room.

All eyes are trained on the man in front of him, a few heads nod along when he makes a valid point. This is why Lexa loves her team, each and every one of them brings something to the table. She’s pretty certain that if she were to ever step down, the company would be in good hands.

She relaxes at the thought, though still somewhat bored with Roan’s presentation. She takes one last glance around. Everyone is still enraptured by the man at the head of the room, so Lexa reaches into her breast pocket, withdrawing her phone from where it has been tucked behind her pocket square.

She answers a few “high priority” emails before mindlessly opening up her gaming app. She knows she shouldn’t, but she can see that Roan and Indra have this handled.

The Pokemon Go game fills the screen and she brushes her finger around, pivoting until her phone vibrates quietly in her hand. She discretely catches the monsters around her, unbeknownst to the rest of the people in attendance of the meeting.

She’s about to launch a pokeball at the pidgey on the screen when she gets a text notification from “Clarke <3”

‘Mystic sucks.’ The text reads.

She glances up to see the blonde observing Roan with the smallest hint of a smirk on her face. Lexa shakes her head, Clarke meeting her gaze just in time to see the faintest raise of her bold brow. There’s a twinkle in her eye and they know that in a few months’ time, this project is definitely going to make for some amusing memories for the both of them. An interesting endeavor it was indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay in touch!  
> Amazon Author: https://www.amazon.com/-/e/B07BB6DFXN  
> Goodreads: https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/17449889.Jessica_Yeh  
> Facebook: facebook.com/JessicaYehWrites/  
> 


End file.
